Battra
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Batora | continuity = Godzilla film series | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Japan | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Godzilla vs. Mothra | final appearance = | actor = "Hurricane Ryu" Hariken }} Battra (バトラ) is a fictional kaiju or "giant monster" and an antagonist featured in the ''Godzilla'' film series. He first appeared in the 1992 Showa film Godzilla vs. Mothra and was performed by suitmation actor "Hurricane Ryu" Hariken. Biography Batrra was a giant flying monster whose origins date back twelve-thousand years. He was created by the Earth itself until an ancient civilization developed a device that could control the planet's climate. This offended Battra to such a great extent that he became a dark and malevolent great beast, who saw humanity as a blight upon the planet. In contrast to Battra, there was humanity's guardian, another flying creature known as Mothra. The two fought one another and their battle brought about the end of the ancient world. Battra was defeated and sealed within the North Sea for thousands of years. In 1993, a meteor struck the Earth near the Indonesian islands and awakened not only Battra, but also the king of all monsters, Godzilla. Battra once again engaged in his mission to destroy all humanity, which brought him into conflict with Godzilla. Battra and Godzilla fought one another in Nagoya, but was seemingly defeated after falling into an active volcano. He resurface however and traveled to Yokohama where he fought up against his ancient adversary, Mothra. Godzilla reappeared in Yokohama and began fighting Mothra, beating the guardian nearly to death. Noticing this, Battra intervened, and rescued his counterpart. Mothra and Battra then formed an unlikely alliance and teamed up to combat Godzilla. The combined efforts of both monsters proved victorious and Godzilla was defeated. After which, they carried him out to sea. However, Godzilla, still conscious, killed Battra by tearing out his throat, then attacked him with his atomic breath while he was being transported. Mothra was forced to drop Godzilla and Battra into the ocean below. Mothra then flew in a circle and placed a seal over the final resting place of Battra, honoring his sacrifice. It was later discovered that an asteroid was travelling towards Earth. Battra would have traveled into space to destroy the asteroid, but because he was killed by Godzilla, Mothra had to make the journey instead, and departed Earth's atmosphere to begin the vital mission to save the Earth. Notes & Trivia * The Japanese name for Battra is バトラ. * He is regard as a Dark Divine Moth. * In the American credits for Godzilla vs. Mothra, Battra's name is spelled "Batora". * Like Mothra, Battra had two forms. His original larval form, and his flying imago form. In his larval state, Battra is 90 meters long and weighs 20,000 metric tons. In his imago state he is 73 meters long, has a wingspan of 180 meters and ways 30,000 metric tons. Appearances * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla: Final Wars See also External Links * Battra at Gojipedia * Battra at the Villains Wiki * References